Honey's Jungle Adventure
by VickyT36
Summary: An expansion of a chapter in Agent BM's story Life Online. Honey goes into a jungle game to collect fruit but gets into trouble will a handsome knight come to her rescue?


**Hey everyone VickyT36 here with another wreck it ralph fanfic starring my OC Honey Potts. Co-written with Agent BM, enjoy!**

**Honey's Jungle Adventure **

**(World designer, lucrehulk battleship floating over castle)**

It was another average day in Litwak city in fabulous world designer. School was about to begin soon, being held in one of Princess Lucy's new spaceships as the castle was still being repaired below after an incident days ago.

Honey Potts checked her purse, making sure she had everything she needed. Normal teacher Twilight was busy with other matters and didn't want to cancel school, so she asked Honey to come over and tell stories of her time in the Internet, since she's seen so much in so little time.

Honey wasn't alone as she set up, standing next to her helping her set up her stuff was her new boyfriend, Zeke Shaw. He wore shiny black armor, as he was now an imperial death trooper, having joined the imperial military some time ago.

Much more prestigious than a normal stormtrooper, he was to be tasked with doing swat like missions and special forces type stuff.

"You have everything, you'll be okay." Zeke told her.

"I hope the kids like me."

"You'll be fine. I gotta go. I'll see you tonight, I'll let you wear my helmet after I break it in like I promised, still gotta get used to the voice muffler."

Zeke placed his helmet on his head and grabbed his blaster. He said something to her which she didn't understand, since his helmet muffled his voice, but honey knew he was wishing her luck.

The two hugged each other as the kids entered, and they were confused, honey hugging a death trooper? That didn't make sense. After taking roll, honey explained everything to the kids, how they met, and how she convinced him to move here from his old war torn game, terminator resistance.

The class loved her. But it wasn't til sometime after lunch that Lucy brought him up again.

"Hey Miss Honey, I'm really happy for you." Lucy told her.

"For what?" Honey wondered.

"For finding love. I think that's really great."

Honey blushed a little.

"Thank you, Zeke is a really good guy."

"How'd you know he was the one for you?"

"Well that's another story."

"Can you tell it?"

"No way I don't wanna hear a love story." protested a voice, it was Snooper.

"I wouldn't mind a love story." mentioned Sweet Tooth.

Soon all the kids were bickering on what kind of story them wanted to hear. Honey decided it was time to intervene.

"Kids, kids!" she called, and the kids quieted down.

"The story is both a love and adventure story."

And they all gave her their attention.

"Well this happened about a week ago." Honey started.

* * *

**A week ago**

Honey was in her apartment, packing her bag.

"There that's everything. Buzz, Bumble, Stinger, you guys ready?" she called.

The three bees flew to her.

"We're ready." replied Buzz.

"Where are we going again?" wondered Bumble.

"We're going to Turok Dinosaur Hunter. We're off to find new fruits to mix in with my honey." Honey explained.

"Then let's go." declared Stinger.

And so they left World Designer, made their way to the Internet, and to the game. After a little walking, the four made it to Turok Dinosaur hunter. Upon entering, they found themselves in a village, with large walls that led to the main part of the game, which was a thick jungle.

A Native American greeted her.

"Greetings traveler, I am Turok, I will be your guide today. Welcome to the lost land, a place where time has no meaning."

"What does that mean?" Honey asked.

"All around you will find dinosaurs, or mercenaries from the future. It is a dangerous place. I'll be honest, you don't look ready. Your black and yellow clothes make you stand out a lot here. And a purse? Really? You think we're going shopping?"

Honey was a little annoyed.

"I may not look ready but believe me I know how to take care of myself. And while it may not look like it, I got everything I need, even for emergencies, in my bag. Besides, I'm paying you to guide me aren't I?"

"Fair enough." replied Turok.

The two left the village and into the jungle of the game. All around the sounds of dinosaur roars or bird calls could be heard. From a tree a monkey watched as the two walked along, just minding its own business.

Honey checked her surroundings and saw the exit was near a big mountain, she knew if she got lost to head back toward it.

"The lost land is home to many different plants and animals, as well as warriors and conquerors from all throughout time. So don't be surprised seeing something you've never seen." Turok explained.

"Okay." Honey replied.

They made their way through the jungle, and Turok pointed out the edible and safe fruit that grew from the trees and bushes. But as they went on, Turok noticed how Honey respected the land around her.

She didn't throw any litter on the ground, she respected the wildlife and plants. Turok was more or less happy with honey, she was unlike most others who came to the lost land. For the most part it was peaceful, until they reached a creek to collect water.

Turok kept honey back and went out into the open with a machine gun ready to fire. Just as he thought, a bullet whizzed right past honeys head. From a cliff were several mercenaries, firing their weapons at the two.

Honey hid behind a tree and went through her bag before pulling out her blaster. She gave suppressing fire as Turok fired his weapon at the mercenaries. Unfortunately, more were coming, and he was getting overwhelmed.

"Honey, run!" Turok shouted.

"What?" Honey questioned.

"They're going to overrun us. I'll regenerate, you won't. Get out of here, I'll find you." Turok told her.

Honey saw she didn't have many options. She grabbed her bees and stuffed them in her purse before sprinting away. Honey admittedly was scared. She didn't know how far she ran but she couldn't stop running.

When she thought she was a safe distance away, she leaned against a tree to catch her breath and let her bees out of her bag.

"I hate it when you run with us in there." said Bumble.

"Yeah, everything smacks into us in there when you run." added Buzz.

"I'm sorry guys but I didn't have any other choice." Honey told them.

"Where are we, you had a place you were running to right?" Stinger asked.

Honey began to answer, before her eyes widened in panic, she wasn't thinking about where she was going, she had no idea where she was. Her bees saw her worried face and panicked.

"You mean we're lost?" Buzz wondered.

"Just great, we're gonna die." complained Bumble.

Honey breathed heavily as she tried to get back to her senses.

"What have I done? I'm gonna die out here."

After a few minutes getting her mind back together, Honey calmed her bees down.

"We may be lost, but panicking will only get us killed. I know where the exit is, we just have to find it. This game is old and only so big, so it shouldn't be difficult. Plus I have a blaster and five clips of ammo. We'll be fine." Honey reassured her bees.

So her bees flew onto her head, she strapped her blaster to her back, and started on.

* * *

A couple hours later, Honey was still no where near the exit.

"It feels like we're going in circles." mentioned Stinger.

"Yeah, this whole game looks the same." agreed Bumble.

"(Sighs), I know guys. Perhaps we should just take a little rest." said Honey.

So they took a rest on a giant rock.

"Whew, jungle exploring can take a lot out of you."

Honey then took out her canteen, and drank some water.

"Well at least we're together." said Buzz.

"Yeah."

Suddenly they heard a low rumbling.

"Honey, please tell me that was your stomach." Bumble urged.

"Sorry but no." Honey squeaked.

Just like that a herd of dinosaurs came charging at them!

"RUN!" Honey screamed.

She put her bees in her purse, and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

**(With Zeke, back in World Designer)**

Zeke was finishing up another day of training at the local imperial academy in Litwak city. He was talking to his fellow teammates, Gordon, Duncan, and Luke, in a locker room. He was chosen to be their commanding officer due to his past.

"You guys did good today, though we could be better with the stealth." said Zeke.

"We can't all be you commander, we didn't live in a game run by killer machines." mentioned Duncan.

"Well there's always tomorrow. Drinks on me tonight guys." replied Gordon.

"Have fun without me, I got plans." Zeke told them.

"Plans? You haven't been in this game that long, what do you have going on?" Gordon wondered.

"I hear he's dating the queen bee." answered Luke.

"Queen bee? You mean Honey?" Zeke asked.

"Bingo." said Luke.

"The queen bee? Wow, didn't think she'd fall for a guy like you. Then again she's always been a little strange." Duncan remarked.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Zeke.

"All her friends are bad guys, and she's close with our nutjob of a princess."

"We have a princess?"

"You don't know about nutjob Lucy? Boy you're in for a treat." sneered Gordon.

"That aside, Honey's the reason I'm even here, and I appreciate that. When I get some money, I wanna get her something nice, as a thank you gift for everything she's done."

"Why not just get her a terminator head, she collects weird stuff." Gordon suggested.

Both Gordon and Duncan laughed at the comment.

"Can't go wrong with jewelry, commander." mentioned Luke.

"That's not a bad idea. Start pricing stuff later, but til then, I'll see you guys tomorrow." said Zeke.

He grabbed his belongings and headed to honeys apartment. She trusted him with a spare key so he unlocked the door and called for her, but he got no answer. Her bed was neatly made, no food was touched, nothing was moved.

It felt like nobody had been in the apartment all day. He tried to call Honey through her phone, but he got no signal.

"She must still be out at that dinosaur game." Zeke said to himself.

He didn't know much about Honey's past than what she told him, and she didn't seem like a woman to survive in a world like that. Not wanting to chance waiting for her, he left a note on her counter for if she came back, before grabbing his helmet and blaster to head out to look for her.

* * *

Back with Honey and her bees, they managed to lose the dinosaurs.

"Okay, I'm getting a little tired of this game." complained Buzz.

"Me too." added Bumble.

"Me three." agreed Stinger.

"All right guys. I know you're frustrated, but complaining isn't gonna help." Honey told them, sternly.

"Besides it could always be worse."

And just as she finished that sentence, it started raining.

"Why is it that when someone says that it always gets worse?" she wondered.

She quickly took shelter in a cave to wait out the storm, however it didn't look like it'd be stopping anytime soon.

"It looks like we're setting up camp."

Honey got to work right away. She took a sleeping bag, lantern, and matches out of her bag, and looked for some rocks and wood. Once she found them, she got a fire started.

"That's a little better." said Buzz.

"We'll stay here for a while. Then we'll keep looking for the exit." Honey told them.

"Sounds like a plan." replied Bumble.

So they had a little snack of chip and honey, and soon began to feel tired. Honey curled up in her sleeping bag, and her bees in her hair, and they went to sleep.

* * *

It was the next morning, and Honey was still asleep in the cave, all nestled up in her sleeping bag next to the now dead fire. Unknown to her, she wasn't alone. About five mercenaries and five alien cave warriors entered the cave and saw her lying on the ground.

One of the mercenaries kicked her awake. While she struggled to put on her glasses, they spoke, but Honey couldn't understand them as none of them spoke English.

_"Never seen a woman like her before, surprised she's still alive." _

_"Shall we bring her to the campaigner?" _

_"Doesn't look like one of turoks allies." _

_"I say we kill her." _

When she stood up, and when she saw the people around her she got nervous and scared.

"Please, I don't want any trouble, I just want to..." she tried to explain.

One of the mercenaries shoved a knife up her stomach before she could finish. Her bees tried to sting the attackers to no prevail. Honey screamed in pain before being knocked to the ground. One of the mercenaries removed the knife from her chest and got on her.

_"Lousy animals, I'll show you how you treat a woman." _

The mercenary began to remove his pants, much to Honey's horror. She tried to fight back but was beaten. The mercenary laughed before an arrow was shot at his throat, killing him.

A couple more arrows fired into the cave before all the warriors were killed by blaster fire. Before Honey blacked out, she saw someone in black armor run up next to her, it was Zeke, but she didn't know it yet.

Zeke looked at her, worried. He quickly bandaged her up, but he needed to get her to a hospital if she was going to live. He went to her bag and ripped her storage device out of it, sucking her bag and belongings inside it before stuffing the device in his bag.

He then picked up Honey, and began quickly making his way out of the game.

* * *

With her bees flying behind him, Zeke hurried through the Internet, and finally came to World Designer. He raced down the street, passing many people as he did. Zeke managed to get to the hospital, and burst through the emergency room doors.

"I need some help here!" he yelled.

Doctors and nurses hurried to them. Honey was put on a gurney, and looked over.

"What's her name?" asked a doctor.

"Honey Potts." Zeke answered.

"What happened to her?" wondered a nurse.

"She was attacked in Turok Dinosaur Hunter."

Zeke nervously watched as doctors and nurses checked over honey. He hated how he didn't get to her in time, if he found her in time she wouldn't have had a knife thrust into her chest and she wouldn't have lied in a hospital bed dying.

The nurses had to escort him to a waiting area.

"You need to relax sir, we'll do everything we can. We're gonna do surgery on her." said the nurse.

"Will that save her?"

"Yes, but it'll take a few hours so if you want to..."

"I'm not leaving, I'm staying right here."

The nurse nodded and went to attend to Honey.

Zeke sat down and breathed heavily, he was tired and nervous. He worried a lot for Honey. All he knew was he wasn't leaving this hospital til he knew she was gonna be okay.

"Commander Shaw, sir." called a voice.

Zeke looked up to see Luke standing in front of him.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I was heading home and saw you rushing here, with the queen bee in your arms. She okay?"

"She took a knife to the chest. I got there too late."

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"She's gonna have a surgery done on her."

"Couple hours with some bacta packs ought to fix her right up, amazing what bacta can do. Anyway I got you something, you said you wanted to get the queen bee something, well give her this."

Luke reached into a bag and pulled out a box, inside was a pearl necklace which he gave to Zeke.

"Luke you didn't have to..."

"I see she means a lot to you, so give this to her when you feel the time is right. I've been with the empire for some time, it pays well. Remember this when I need something from you. You owe me commander."

"Yeah, I owe you one, thanks Luke, sure she'll love it." said Zeke before throwing the box in his backpack.

"See you later commander."

Luke turned to leave, leaving Zeke alone once again.

* * *

It was hours before he was allowed to see Honey, and when he finally did she was still had bandages wrapped around her stomach. Her bee friends lied perched on a vase of flowers. A couple hours later, Honey slowly opened her eyes.

"(Groans), where am I?" she croaked.

Zeke and her bees quickly hurried to her. She tried to sit up, but she was still very sore.

"Hold on a second, Honey." Zeke told her.

He got her glasses from the table, and put them on her face.

"That's better." she replied.

She then looked around, and grew confused.

"What happened? Where am I? And where are my bees?"

The three flew over her face.

"Honey, you're okay." said Buzz.

"We were so worried." added Bumble.

"You were hurt pretty badly." replied Stinger.

They nuzzled her cheeks.

"I'm okay guys. But once again where am I and what happened?"

"You were attacked in that Turok game." explained Zeke.

"Oh yeah I vaguely remember, I was pinned down and this mercenary tried to rape me. Then someone wearing black armor came, and then everything is just a blank."

"Well...I was the guy in the armor."

Honey looked surprised.

"It was you? You came after me?"

"Yeah, when you didn't answer your phone, I came looking for you. I was worried about you." Zeke explained, as he slightly touched her hand.

Honey tightened her grip around his.

"Thank you, Zeke, thank you." Honey replied gratefully.

The bees could clearly see what the happening, how their gazes looked at each other, they still hadn't parted hands yet. They were falling for one another. A few hours later, Honey was able to sit up, and was enjoying the peaceful environment, and Zeke continued to stay with her. He then realized that now was the right time.

He pulled the necklace box out of his backpack, and went over to her bed.

"Hey, Honey?"

"Yes?"

"I have something for you. It's a little thank you gift."

He gave her the box, which she took. When Honey opened it, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Zeke, it's beautiful. Thank you." she awed.

"Your welcome." he replied.

And he helped her put it on.

* * *

Honey finished her story and sat down at her desk, removing the necklace Zeke gave her out from under her shirt for the class to see.

"That was a really nice story, Miss Honey" complimented Mocho.

"So are you still healing from that knife?" Cinnamon asked.

Honey lifted her shirt up just enough to reveal the bandages.

"Doesn't hurt as much, getting them removed later on."

"It's nice you found someone who cares about you Miss Honey." said Lucy.

"Thank you Princess Lucy. I'm really glad to have him, he makes me so happy."

The school bell then rang and one of Lucy's battle droids entered.

"Sky lynx has arrived, all students heading to the surface are to report to him at once." the droid instructed.

All the students grabbed their bags and headed out. Honey began packing her things to join them, and as she did she smiled at the comments the kids made, saying she was pretty cool.

"I'm glad we did this." replied Bumble.

"Me too. Come on, let's go home guys." Honey told them.

She made her way to sky lynx where all the kids were strapping themselves in and got a seat to herself in the back of him. She smiled as he took off from the ship and she got a great view of the city below.

Honey loved the feeling of flying through the clouds. So much, she had a confession to make to her bees.

"Hey guys, I have something I want to tell you."

"Sure what is it?"

"Well, I'm thinking about becoming a pilot."

"Wait, what?" They asked confused.

**The End, thx Agent BM for your help**


End file.
